24 Heroes sorta a 101 dalmatians parody
by Sweetheart1012
Summary: When Robotnik gets Scratch & Grounder to kidnap 19 of our heroes while then were asleep, It's up to Master Fung, Master Splinter, Grandpa Max & Kiara & Queen Aleena to save them from becoming Robotnik's slaves.
1. The Meeting

**24 Heroes (a 101 dalmatians parody sorta)**

Chapter 1

In the beginning at the city of Togo City (used before I know), we see Togo City's waterfront. Then we heard someone narrating.

?: many years ago me & my sons met very friendly but different people. We met an old man and his grandchildren with them was a little asian girl. We also met a female Golden Retriever and her daughters. And we met an old man and his four students. We also met a family of hedgehogs and with them was a two tailed fox.

Then we see an old gray rat wearing a robe.

?: My name is Splinter and this is our story. We met in an ally one year ago.

* * *

Then we see a flashback.

Splinter: One day, my sons and I were practing our skills, and we heard a noise from the ally next door. And we saw the old man and his students, he called them the Xiaolin Dragons. We came over to see them train.

Splinter: Hello?

Old man: why, hello

Splinter: are you training your students with elements and martial arts?

Old man: Yes, I am

Splinter: what is your name?

old man: Master Fung

Splinter: I..am...Splinter

Master Fung: a good name for you

Splinter: What are your students' names

Master Fung pointed to a blonde cowboy and said...

Master Fung: This one is Clay

Then pointed to a brazilian boy

Master Fung: And this one is Raimundo

Then pointed to a Japenese girl

Master Fung: and that one is Kimiko

Then pointed to a yellow bodyed boy

Master Fung: And the last one is Omi

Splinter: I see...

Master Fung: young monks, I like you to meet new people.

The Xiaolin Dragons came over to meet Splinter and his sons.

Splinter: I am Splinter, and these are my sons...

Splinter pointed to a turtle in a blue bandana with a belt and pads.

Splinter: Leonardo

Then pointed to a turtle who wore a red bandana and with a belt and pads

Splinter: Rapheal

Then pointed to a turtle who had a purple bandana and a belt and pads

Splinter: Donatello

Then pointed to a turtle who was wearing an orange bandana with a belt and pads

Splinter: Michelanglo

Raimundo: How can they be your sons? They're Turtles, you're a Rat

Kimiko: They're Adopted Rai, I think

Splinter: Yes, Kimiko is right, Raimundo

Raimundo: Okay

* * *

?: Hey boys, what's going on?

Then we see a female Golden Retriever with straight hair and wore a lovely red vintage dress, with four daughters.

Splinter: We are just meeting that's all

?: Okay, a meeting party huh? Well, I'm Kiara, and these are mah four daughters.

Kiara pointed to the one that has a Sonia (Sonic Underground) like hair style except her hair was a golden color like her fur (she has no spikes on her back). She wore a light blue shirt with long sleeves and a white skirt with light blue gloves to match the shirt and light blue pair of high heeled boots.

Kiara: This is Mayflower

Then pointed to the one that wore a light pink shirt with a red vest (not sweater vest) with red gloves (with finger holes) to match the vest, and wore a golden ponytail with a curve at the tip, and blue jeans.

Kiara: This is Susan

Then pointed to the one that wore a lavender lab coat with a purple skirt and purple gloves to match the skirt and a golden braid with a purple flower near the tip.

Kiara: And Penelope

Then pointed to the one that wore a long sleeved orange shirt with a Magenta skirt and Magenta gloves to match the skirt, she had wavy golden hair.

Kiara: Finally Miranda

* * *

?: Can we join this meeting party?

Then we see an an old man and his grandchildren with them was a little asian girl.

?: My name is Max Tennyson, and 2 of these are my grandchildren

Max pointed to the boy with a strange watch on his wrist with a white shirt with a black collar and brown hair and green eyes and green baggy pants And white with black shoes.

Max: This is Ben Tennyson

Max then pointed to a red head girl with green eyes and was 10 years old wearing a shirt that was light blue but, the sleeves were a dark blue with a cat on it & whore tan pants and white shoes with a very light blue.

Max: and Gwen Tennyson

Max then pointed to the asian girl with wearing red mary janes wearing a jumper (white shirt, light blue overalls dress thing) with a red ribbon on her hair. (image her having a husky voice & it sounds silly sometimes with a sassy tone and great singing voice With green eyes.

Max: And finally Vine

Vine: Sandwitch!

Raimundo: are they sibs?

Ben & Gwen: No!

Raimundo: Just asking

* * *

?: Can we tell you who we are?

Then we see a purple hedgehog with a green hedgehog, and two types of pink hedgehog and a blue hedgehog and a brown two tailed fox.

?: I am Aleena

Then she pointed to the green hedgehog.

Aleena: This is Manic

Then pointed to the two types of pink hedgehog.

Aleena: This is Sonia

Then pointed to the blue hedgehog.

Aleena: And this is Sonic

Then pointed to the two tailed fox.

Aleena: And finally this is Tails

Mikey: How is Tails your son?

Aleena: He's adopted

First Flashback ends

* * *

Splinter: soon, we bought Togo City's waterfront, and became friends.


	2. Ugly Robotnik

**24 Heroes (a 101 dalmatians parody sorta)**

Chapter 2

Another Flashback

Splinter: Vinette (A.K.A Vine) was upstairs working on a new song on the piano.

Gwen was knocking on the ceiling with the broom to get her attention.

* * *

Vinette: I'll be down in minute

Gwen stopped and went back to work.

Vinette walked down the stairs, humming a tune. Vinette: Do you like my new song?

Aleena hummed the tune and chuckled.

Aleena: That's clever, Vinette

Vinette: Never been at first, Aleena, and quite clever, of course,

she and Aleena chuckled.

Raimundo and Kimiko looked at the sky and watched the clouds roll by.

But it didn't seem to last long when the car's horn was heard.

Kimiko's smile faded when she said,

Oh, Raimundo, it's him!

It's that fiendish man!

They looked at the road and saw the ugly man driving fast toward Togo City's waterfront.

Kimiko ran to hide, but Raimundo stayed put.

Ooh, must be Robotnik, Vinette said,

Vinette: the one and only ugly.

Vinette looked out the window and said to herself, Vinette: ugly Robotnik.

she closed the drapes and smiled.

Vinette: That's it!

Vinette: **ugly Robotnik**

**ugly Robotnik**

**If he doesn't scare you**

**No evil thing will**

Aleena: Oh, Vinette,

Aleena scoffed.

She walked to the window and saw the man.

**Vinette: To see him is to take a sudden**

**Chill!**

On "chill," Vinette ran her index finger up Aleena's spine, scaring her.

Aleena glared at Vinette a bit.

**Vinette: Robotnik, Robotnik**

**He's like a bear waiting for the**

**Kill**

Vinette, he'll hear you, Aleena whispered as Vinette when upstairs.

**Vinette: Look out for ugly Robotnik**

As Vinette played the song she got in her head, Aleena said to Gwen,

Let him in, Gwen.

Gwen opened the door, and Robotnik came in with the cigarette in its holder.

Dr. Robotnik: Aleena, child,

Robotnik grinned.

Aleena: Hello, Robotnik,

Robotnik heard of Aleena's family moving in with other heroes.

Aleena: I heard you wanted new slaves

Robotnik: Yes, I have, but will find some,maybe these children, now goodbye.

Robotnik said as he turned to leave.

Aleena: But...But...

Robotnik: Goodbye

A minute after Robotnik left, Vinette came out and went downstairs.

Vinette: **At first you think Robotnik is a ugly man**

**But after time has worn away the shock**

Raimundo smiled when he sees Vinette coming toward Aleena.

**Vinette: You've come to realize**

**You've seen his kind of eyes**

**Watching you from underneath**

**A rock**

Aleena: You're no help, Vinette,

Aleena said when Vinette pulled her off the sofa.

**Vinette: This vampire bat**

**This inhuman beast**

**He ought to be locked up**

**And never released**

**The world was such a beautiful place until**

**Robotnik, ugly Robotnik**

Aleena: Alisha (Vinette), you silly child.

Raimundo left to find Kimiko.

He found her, who's under the bed with tears in her eyes. Poor Kimiko.

Raimundo: Kimiko?

Kimiko: That freak. That monster.

He wants us.

That's all he's after.

Raimundo: Oh, don't worry, sweetheart.

The adults,they're onto him.

Nothing's going to happen to us.

I guarantee you.

Kimiko: But what does he want with us?

He can't possibly love us.

Oh, Raimundo, I was so happy at first, but now, I...oh, I, I wish we weren't here.

And with that, she started crying as Raimundo kissed her in the cheek (face).

* * *

I like the voices of tmnt in the (2003) series please nick, keep them.


	3. Keeping The Children

**24 Heroes (a 101 dalmatians parody sorta)**

Chapter 3

And Soon Kimiko and Raimundo told the others (even the rest of the adults) why Robotnik was at Togo City's waterfront 3 weeks ago.

And so the 19 young heroes started to worry, they kept thinking the questions in their heads, Why does Robotnik want us as his slaves? Are we something special to have as slaves?

* * *

The Bad news was this week Robotnik wanted to meet the 19 young heroes.

All of a sudden, they heard the door open, turned and saw Robotnik, who had came in with a smile.

Robotnik: Nineteen? Nineteen Children? How satisfying.

He uncovered the blanket and saw the hiding Omi.

Robotnik: How perfect. Matter of fact, I'll eventually take them all. What do you say to that, child?

He asked Aleena.

Aleena: Oh, we can't do that, Robotnik, Poor Children. They'll be heartbroken.

Robotnik: Aleena, don't be ridiculous. You can't possibly afford to keep them. It's just my advise.

Aleena: But, Robotnik...

Robotnik: No 'buts', Aleena. And as for Splinter, he's such a pin!

Robotnik laughed when he said this, but that made Splinter and Master Fung angry.

Robotnik: Of course, I'd be willing to have them pretty soon.

He tried writing on the ticket but ink didn't came out, which got him mad.

Robotnik: Curse this pen! Curse this stupid, stupid pen!

He started shaking on the pen, and ink came out, and on the last word, he gave it a hard shake, and ink splattered on Splinter.

Robotnik wrote down the ticket.

Robotnik: When can the Children leave you freaks, I wonder?

Splinter: Never

Robotnik: What?

Splinter: We're not selling the Children, Mister Robotnik, and you are most definitely not getting them. And that is that!

Robotnik became furious.

Robotnik: Why, you defying rodent! You, you...All right. Take care those creatures for all I care.

Robotnik tore the ticket to pieces.

Robotnik: Do what you want with them.

He threw the pieces to the ground and walked to Aleena.

Robotnik: I'm warning you, Aleena, right this moment. I'm through with all of you! He walked to the door and said,

Robotnik: I'll get them! Just wait! You'll be sorry! You, you idiots!

And with that, he stormed out of the building as Splinter, still angry, kept his attention at Robotnik.

Aleena: Oh, Splinter, you're marvelous!

she smiled, hugging Splinter.

Master Fung smiled and ran downstairs and met Kiara, who's with the other Children.

Master Fung: Kiara, we're keeping the Children! Every single one of them! our friend Master Splinter took Robotnik off, and he's gone.

Kiara: Oh, Master Fung,

she sighed.

TMNT: Go Splinter!

Omi went down stairs and he and the other young heroes said

Other young heroes: And down with Robotnik!

* * *

They are all they're normal ages for now...


	4. Watching Vixen The Vulpix

**24 Heroes (a 101 dalmatians parody sorta)**

Chapter 4

2 months later Splinter, Kiara, and the others were watching the show on TV, which shows Vixen the Vulpix chasing after the crook known as Houdoom down the desert, dodging flames from Houdoom's flamethrower.

Clay: Go get him, Vixen,

Mikey: Go, Vixen, go!

Kimiko: After him, Vixen,

Ben: She'll get that rotten kidnapper,

Gwen: Vixen's the greatest hero in the whole world,

Ben: she's even better than the adults,

Sonia: No creature's better than the adults,

Omi was on Fung's head.

Omi: What's she going to do, Master Fung?

he asked.

Fung: Shh. Let's just wait and see, child,

he whispered.

As they see Vixen at the rocks, they later see Houndoom running to hide.

Mindy: Look at him run, the old coward!

Ben: That dirty Houndoom, the yellow-livered varmint,

He grabbed the edge of the carpet with his teeth and shook it.

Ben: I'd like to tear his horns off!

Aleena: Ben, how can you possibly talk like that? No one has told you to say tha- Oh, wait.

She turned to Max with a glare.

Max felt embarrassed.

Vixen popped her head out of the rocks and grinned.

Vixen: I know you're here, Houndoom,

Houndoom pointed his head at Vixen.

Penelly:Watch out, Vixen!

Vixen ducked when Houndoom fired his shadowball.

Ben: Don't worry, Penelly, She'll get that yellow-livered...

he stopped when he sees Aleena glaring at him until he said,

Ben: Well, She'll get him alright.

Vine brought her head close to the screen when Vixen appeared behind the rocks again and ducked when the shadowball was fired.

Raimundo: Vine, will you get down? We can't see,

Raimundo: Kiara, make her get down.

Kiara: Come on, Vine, Down, dear.

Vine obliged.

Vixen jumped to another rock when the shadowball hit the one near her.

Leo: Missed her. Missed her by a mile,

Vixen ran at high speed.

Raph: This is boring, Kiara,

Kiara:Now, Raph, it's not that boring.

Raph:Well, I think it is!

The others shushed him.

Houndoom's paw appeared from behind the rock with the head.

Donnie: Here she is behind the rock,

As the group watched, a shadowball rang out, and the kids saw Vixen playing dead, except they didn't know that.

Penelly: Oh, no! He shadowballed Vixen!

Manic: He missed her,Vixen's just pretending.

Houndoom chuckled when he sees Vixen on the ground. Vixen opened her eyes and glares at Houndoom.

Manic: See, what did I tell you? It's one of her tricks.

Kimiko: Vine, get down,

she said when Vine brought her head up again.

When Houndoom laughed, Vine freaked out and stood back.

Vixen got up and ran to Houndoom, knocking him into the river along with herself. The kids cheered for Vixen.

May: Now that's what they call a show!

_"Don't miss next week's exciting episode,"_ the TV announcer said as the TV shows Vixen and Houndoom fighting at the river, which leads to the waterfall. _"Who will triumph?"_

Ben: Vixen always wins

* * *

Splinter turned off the TV and said,

Splinter: Kiara, I think it's time we get the children to bed before we go for a W-A-L-K.

Splinter said "walk" in spelling.

Sonia: Oh, can we go too, Kiara?

Sue: Can we, Mom? Can we?

May: We never get to go,

Kiara: Come on, children. Bedtime,

Ben:But we're not tired, We wanna go for a walk in the park.

Kimiko: Fung, can we?

Fung: Sorry. Just do what your elder says,

The children followed Kiara to bed as he and Max counted them.

Max then sees Vine still at the TV and picked her up when he said,

Max: Come on, Vine. Let's go.


	5. The Kidnapping

**24 Heroes (a 101 dalmatians parody sorta)**

Chapter 5

That night,Splinter, Fung, Max, Kiara and Aleena were going for a walk at the park. But little do they know that someone's watching them from behind the bushes.

When they passed by the bushes, two robots known as Scratch and Grounder appeared with evil smiles on their faces. These robots work for Robotnik, which is not good news! Robotnik had sent the robots to bring Adult's kids to him.

Scratch: There they go, Grounder, Just as I knew they would go. Around the buildings, and off to the park.

Grounder: Yeah? Well, I don't like it, brother, folding his arms.

Grounder: One more pinch, and they'll throw the clothes away."

Scratch: Ah, come on, Grounder, It's not like it's gonna happen.

Grounder: But, I've been thinking.

Scratch grabbed Grounder and dragged him toward his face and snapped,

Grounder: You've been thinking? Look here, Stupid, I've warned you about thinking!

He lets Grounder go and continued,

Scratch: I haven't got time for this. So let's get on with it!

* * *

The robots arrived at Togo City's waterfront.

Scratch: Hmm. Nobody here but nineteen little creatures, Scratch said to himself curiously.

Grounder: Nobody should speak to you, Scratch,

Scratch: Don't be ridiculous. Just come with me,

Grounder: I still don't like it, Scratch,

Scratch: Shut up, Grounder,

* * *

When the robots got in the waterfront they went in the boys' rooms first and zapped Clay,Raimundo,Leo,Raph,Don,Mike,Ben and Omi into five year olds, while Sonic and Manic into 2 and a half year olds, and Tails into an age where he can bearly speak and placed them in a big sack.

Then they got into the girls' rooms and zapped Kimiko,Gwen,May,Sue,Penelly and Mindy into five year olds, while Sonia and Vine into 2 and a half year olds and placed them in the sack.

* * *

And they left with the kids.

The robots kidnapped the kids! And for the worst part, they've taken them to Robotnik's place!


	6. Max's Plan To Save The Kids

**24 Heroes (a 101 dalmatians parody sorta)**

Chapter 6

Inside Robotnik's mansion, Robotnik, in his bed, was checking the newspaper about the abduction of The kids.

Robotnik: Children stolen. Can you imagine a thing or two? Nineteen Children stolen.

He later looks at the newspaper, which shows the picture of Splinter, Aleena, Max, Kiara and Fung at the empty beds with sad looks. Kiara's eyes were filled with tears, and Max had his hand on her back.

Robotnik laughed and said,

Robotnik: Oh, Splinter, you are a fool! I told you I'll get them!

The phone rang, and Robotnik answered it.

Robotnik: Robotnik's mansion. Scratch! Scratch, you moron! How dare you call me!

he snapped.

At the phone booth, Scratch, who had called Robotnik, said,

Scratch: But we don't want no more of this here, boss. We just want half the booty. Well, not all of the booty, if you know what I mean.

Grounder: Scratch...

Grounder got interrupted when Scratch said,

Grounder: Shut it, Grounder. Anyway, like I was saying...

Robotnik: Not one booty until the job's done! Got it?

Grounder: Scratch, look at this,

Grounder said, showing the newspaper of The kids at the beds.

Scratch: But, boss, it's here in the stupid papers. Pictures and all!

Robotnik: Hang the papers, We've only got until tomorrow.

Grounder: Oh, I don't like it, Scratch,

Scratch: Aw, shut up, you idiot!

he snapped at Grounder in frustration.

Thinking that Scratch called him a idiot, Robotnik yelled,

Robotnik: What?

Scratch: Oh, no! Not you, boss! I was talking to Grounder! He wouldn't shut up!

Robotnik: Why, don't call me that, you brainless fool!

And with that, Robotnik hung up. He then grinned and called Togo City's waterfront.

* * *

Back at Togo City's waterfront, the sad Max looked out the window until the phone rang.

Splinter: Must be Scotland Yard, They must've found something.

He answered it and said,

Splinter: Hello, inspector?

Robotnik: Is Aleena here?

Splinter: Who?

Robotnik: Aleena.

Splinter: Oh. Miss Aleena, it is for you.

Aleena took the phone from Splinter.

Aleena: Hello?

Robotnik: Aleena, child.

Splinter knew who's voice was it from.

Aleena: Oh, Robotnik.

Robotnik: Aleena, it sure seemed upsetting. I just couldn't believe my own eyes.

Aleena: Uh, yes, Robotnik, it seemed quite shocking.

Splinter: Did he call to confess?

he asked with an angry look.

Aleena: Splinter, please, So, uh, Robotnik, uh...

Splinter snatched the phone and yelled,

Splinter: Where are the children?

Aleena snatched the phone back and yelled,

Aleena: You idiot!

Robotnik: Aleena!

Aleena: I'm sorry, Robotnik. I just don't know what's gotten into Splinter. So, you're saying that you've told Scotland Yard that you weren't responsible? Oh. Thank you, Robotnik.

She hung up and said to Splinter,

Aleena: Splinter, I've been trying to tell you, and he said he's not a thief!

Splinter: Well, he is still the number one suspect in my book!

Aleena: But Scotland Yard had investigated him. What more could you want?

Splinter: I do not know, Miss Aleena. I, I do not know.

Aleena: Oh, Splinter, what'll we do? What'll we do?

Max grew sadder, but then he raised his head a bit and became stern. He knows what he must do.

* * *

He walked to the closet, where Kiara lies next to the beds crying with tears in her eyes. She was using a hanky to blow her nose on it and dry her eyes.

Max: Kiara, I have a feeling it's all up to Me,you,Aleena,Splinter & Fung,

Kiara:Oh, Max, isn't there any hope?

Max: Well, yes. The twilight focus.

Kiara: What? The twilight focus? But, Max...

Max: Kiara, I'm afraid it's our only chance. If our kids are anywhere in the city, the people will know. We'll send a word once Me,you,Aleena,Splinter & Fung go a walk in the park.


	7. The Twilight Focus

**24 Heroes (a 101 dalmatians parody sorta)**

Chapter 7

At the park with Fung,Max,Aleena and Kiara, Splinter let out some focus energy. He waited for the reply from a person but no answer.

Kiara:There's no one out tonight,

Kiara whispered,

Kiara: and it seems cold.

Splinter:We've got to keep trying,

He let out a some more focus energy. This time, he got the reply. It was the some focus energy from a Digimon named Gaogamon, who was at the Big Ben about a mile from the park.

Splinter smiled and said, Kiara, we are in luck! It is Gaogamon from the Big Ben. He let out a some more focus energy,

* * *

At the Big Ben, Gaogamon got the message in his head. He learned that the Adults' kids were taken away from Togo City's waterfront.

Gaogamon: My Gosh,

he said to himself. His son, Gabumon, approached to him.

Gabumon: What is it, Father? What's going on?

Gaogamon:It's Splinter, From the park about a mile from here.

Gabumon: Well, what is it? Tell me, Father!

Gaogamon: Wait a minute. Let me get this in my head. Oh, now that explains the reason.

Gabumon: What is it?

Gaogamon: nineteen kids were stolen.

Gabumon: Oh, no! Have they called the police? Scotland Yard?

Gaogamon: The humans tried. Now it's up to us. In the twilight focus!

Gabumon: Then there's no time to lose!

Gabumon and his father released energy to begin the twilight focus.

* * *

Soon the energy was followed by Sunflowmon, who let out a energy above the building. Sunflowmon's energy was later followed by Geogreymon, Peckmon and Birdramon.

In a car, Impmon jumped to the roof of it and released energy. His master, Duncan, shouted,

Ducan: Impmon! Get back in the CAR!

Soon all of the Digimon let out energy across Togo City like mad. People were shouting at them.

"Aw, shut up!"

"Quiet!"

"Will you knock it off?"

* * *

Miles from Togo City, which is the Togo Ranch, a Digimon named Togomon let out a energy. The twilight focus from back in Togo City had send the message to Togo Ranch.

At the river, a Digimon named Angemon let out a energy.

* * *

On a hill, a Pokemon named Pelipper saw Angemon flashing his energy until Roserade, a grass Pokemon, came to her.

Roserade: Pelipper, what's going on?

Pelipper: It's the message from Togo City. It says that nineteen Children were taken from Fung,Splinter,Max Tennyson,Aleena Hedgehog and Kiara Golden Retriever.

Roserade: What? If that was a crime, then the crook or crooks are gonna pay!

Pelipper: Now, Roserade, don't be cocky. I'll send the word to the Penguins who live in the barn.

And with that, Pelipper flew to the barn, hoping that someone will answer.


	8. Robotnik's Mansion

**24 Heroes (a 101 dalmatians parody sorta)**

Chapter 8

At the barn, someone opened the shutters. That someone was a Penguin named Kowalski. He saw Pelipper carrying a message.

Kowalski: it's Pelipper!, It's an alert.

He turned to to 2 other Penguins named Rico & Private, who are sleeping on the table, and said,

Kowalski: Rico, Private. Wake up, you two. I said, wake up!

Kowalski picked up the horn and blew it, causing the loud sound to wake Rico & Private up, almost scaring the wits out of them.

Private: Oh. Yes, Kowalski?

Kowalski: Get Skipper. It's an alert from Togo City.

Private: Yes, sir.

Private ran to Skipper, who's sleeping on a haystack.

Private: Skipper, sir. Kowalski sent me to report you.

Skipper awoke and said,

Skipper: What does he want?

Private:It's an alert from Togo City.

Skipper: From Togo City? All right, I'm coming.

Skipper and Private reported to Kowalski.

Skipper: What's it about, Kowalski?

"Pelipper has a message," Kowalski said. "She'll tell you."

Skipper: What is it, Pelipper?

Pelipper: a message, here!

and she went back to Roserade.

Skipper got the answer and felt surprised.

Skipper: Nineteen kids stolen from a group of adults. And they're taken to Robotnik's mansion.

Kowalski saw Robotnik's mansion and said,

Kowalski: Well, that's where it is. There's smoke by the chimney.

Skipper looked at the mansion and said,

Skipper: Looks like there's no time to lose.

He blew the horn to send the message.

* * *

Back at the hill, Pelipper heard the message and said,

Pelipper: I think he said, 'Please stand by.'

Roserade: What does that mean?

Pelipper: Well, for one thing, Skipper is going to check it out.

Roserade: Oh, how splendid!

* * *

Skipper and Private arrived at Robotnik's mansion. Robotnik's not home, but the robots are in there.

Skipper: This looks pretty bad for a villain to live in,

Private gulped.

Skipper: Well, Private, don't just stand there. Go in there.

Private: Yes, sir,

he saluted.

* * *

Private arrived at the mansion. He opened the window and climbed down. He arrived at the living room through the hole on the wall and saw the kids, Private snuck to the TV behind the couch. That's where the robots are sitting.

Scratch: Hey, Grounder, watch me throw the dart at one of the Adult Team right in the face!

He threw the dart at the picture of the Adult Team, and the dart hit Aleena in the face. Two other darts were thrown at Splinter and Fung.

The robots laughed as Scratch asked,

Scratch: How's that for a robot, eh?

Grounder: Better than what they can say,

Private poked his head under the couch and counted the kids. Those were the missing kids!

Grounder: Hey, Scratch, can I borrow your dart for a second?

Scratch: Grounder, I'm not letting you borrow my dart right this moment,

he protested, giving Grounder a smack in the head.

Grounder: Fine. You're just as rude as anyone else.

Alisha had her head at the TV, much to Grounder's annoyance.

Grounder: Hey! Get your head away from the screen, you little brat, and stay down!

he snapped, pushing Alisha down.

Sonic turned and growled at Grounder, who snapped,

Grounder: Hey! Get away from me before I knock your head off!

Private looked at the kids and whispered,

Private: They're the ones!

Grounder was about to stand, but he rolled on Private's head, causing him to slip and fall.

Grounder: What the...?

They saw Private running away.

Grounder: A trespasser!

Scratch chuckled and said,

Scratch: How about needles to the face?

He threw darts at Private but missed. He then picked up the empty glass bottle and continued, Scratch: Or a strike to the skull?

He threw the bottle at Private but missed, and Private escaped to have the news sent to Togo City.


	9. The Quest To Save The Kids

**24 Heroes (a 101 dalmatians parody sorta)**

Chapter 9

Back in Togo City, Splinter was at the window, waiting for the message about the kids. Seconds later, Splinter recieved a message from a Gaogamon.

Kiara: What is it, Splinter?  
she asked when she came.

Splinter: Shh! It is Gaogamon, He has news for us. But we have to meet him outside.

Outside the park, Gaogamon let out a pulse of energy, and Splinter pulse of energy back as he and the others Ran to him.

Gaogamon:Splinter, you've made it,

Max:What's the news, Gaogamon?

Aleena: Are the children all right?

Gaogamon: They're located somewhere far from Togo City. That somewhere is Togo Ranch. It's down west, but you can get there,

Aleena: Oh, thank Heavens,

Gaogamon: Can you get there tonight?

Fung: If we can,

Gaogamon: Then follow me,

Kiara and the others followed Gaogamon down the road and to the bridge as Gaogamon gave them instructions.

Gaogamon: And when you get to Togo Ranch, contact Pelipper. She'll direct you to Skipper, and Skipper will take you to your kids in Robotnik's mansion.

Kiara: Robotnik!

Splinter: Mister Robotnik's mansion?

Aleena: Oh, Splinter, it was him!

Gaogamon: Is there someone you know?

Splinter: I'm sorry, Gaogamon,

Max: but we've got no time to lose! Come on, everyone, let's go!

the other adults followed Max through the tunnel as they ran.

Aleena: Oh, I hope we're not too late!

she said to herself.

Gaogamon: Good luck, Everyone!

Gaogamon called out.

Gaogamon: If you lose your way, contact the rescue chain! They'll be standing by!

Splinter and the other adults Ran down the meadow.

Splinter: Keep going, everyone! We haven't got much time!

Kiara: I'm going as fast as I can!

* * *

A week later, Splinter and the others ran across the road on a snowy month of December. They ran toward the river before they can get run over by a truck, which passed by. They ran across the river, feeling cold water.

Aleena: Oh, Goodness, it's cold!

* * *

About three days later, they arrived at the snowy hills. The wind's blowing hard, and the adults ran down the hills. Kiara fell down, and Splinter helped her up.

Splinter: Come on!

he said.

* * *

A day later, Splinter and Kiara arrived at the chilly rivers filled with ice.

Splinter: I hate to say this, but we have to swim,

Kiara: What? Splinter, are you crazy? We'll freeze to death!

Splinter: Trust me, Kiara! We must save our children!

And with that, he jumped in the water and swam. Kiara gulped and jumped in, swimming after Splinter.

If Splinter and the others lost their way and failed to save their kids, who knows what might happen to them?

* * *

At Togo Ranch, Skipper and Private were outside on a snowy night.

Skipper: you sure are lucky to escape, Private, After all, those robots sure are nasty.

Private saw Robotnik's car coming in and said, Private: Skipper, look! Here comes the car!

Skipper: I was hoping that wouldn't show up besides Splinter and the others.

Robotnik's car stopped at the gate, and Private gasped.

Private: It, it stopped at the gate!

Skipper: It has? Well, come on, Private. Let's get going!

Skipper ran to the mansion with Private.

Skipper: Take over, Kowalski!

Kowalski: You got it, Skipper!

* * *

Inside the mansion, Robotnik was pacing back and forth with the Robots watching

What's My Crime? on TV.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Owen," the judge said, "but the answer is no to the question. Two down, eight to go."

Robotnik: Do you boys understand that the job has to be done tonight?

Robotnik yelled, trying to get the bots' attention.

"Is there a question you would like to ask, Ms. Lindsey?"

the judge asked before Robotnik turned off the TV.

Robotnik: I said, do you understand? Tonight!

Private peeked his eyes through the hole. Did I mention that the hole was by the door?

Grounder: But, boss, we don't know how,

Scratch: Yeah, I mean, we couldn't get off with a dozen kids, changed back and robotisized, Robotnik frowned.

Robotnik: Then perhaps I need to make you boys understand. The police are everywhere! I want the job done tonight!

Grounder: How are we gonna do it?

Robotnik: Anyway you want to. Bash them in the head, cage them, have them bruised. You got any sleeping pills?

Grounder: Not one, And no easer, either,

Scratch elbowed him in the arm and snapped, Scratch: Shut up!

Robotnik: I don't care if you change back and robotisize the children, but do it, AND DO IT NOW!

Grounder: Boss, don't make us deaf, I mean, can't we see the rest of the show first?We want to finish watching 'What's My Crime?',

This caused Robotnik to grab the Robots and throw them against the wall.

Robotnik: Now, listen, you idiots! I'll be back first thing in the morning. The job better be done, or I'll melt you both! **DO YOU UNDERSTAND?**

And with that, he violently slammed the door, causing the piece of tile to fall and land beside Grounder.

Grounder: I think he means it, Scratch,

Scratch: Hmm. You're right, We'll get on with it as soon as the show's over.


	10. The Adult Team To The Rescue

**24 Heroes (a 101 dalmatians parody sorta)**

Chapter 10

The Robots watched the rest of the show.

"Will you please sign in, sir?" the judge asked. The prisoner named Dingo (Sonic Underground)was signing his name on the board.

As the Robots watch the show, Private whispered to the nineteen heroes,

Private: Listen up. I'm here to get you out of here. See that hole there by the door? That's our exit. Follow me, and go through the hole.

But everyone stopped when Grounder said,

Grounder: Hey, Scratch! Look! It's that loser guy the boss once hired!

Scratch laughed and said,

Scratch: Yeah, he is a loser!

Private and the heroes resumed heading to the hole. When they got to the hole, however, they're getting crowded.

Private: One at a time, one at a time please!

he whispered.

"Now, for our last thing, people," the judge said, "I would like you to meet Dingo. Now, Mr. Dingo, if the panel fails to guess your unusual time in ten questions, you will recieve three months in prison. Now, uh, we'll take the questions. Mr. Owen?"

Owen: To be honest with it, judge,could you classify the full story from this man for us to know?

Private helped the heroes form a line for them to escape.

"Mr. Dingo had committed the crime of carjacking yesterday, and I might inform a thing or two about it," the judge said. "I'm sorry, but the answer is not until further notice. One down, nine to go, Miss Lindsey?"

Lindsey: When it comes to committing a crime,can that be a reason to...No wait, that's not it. Uh, would it be exactly problematic for anyone to, uh...

"Come on, Miss Lindsey We're running out of time."

Lindsey: Oh, I'm so sorry. What I'm saying is that would it be problematic to find it impossible or something?

"Time's up, Miss Lindsey I'm sorry, but the answer is no. Two down, eight to go."

Private saw Alisha still at the TV and snuck under the couch. But before he can get her, Alisha brought her head up to the TV until Grounder grabbed her by her body and said,

Grounder: Get out of here, you brat!

Scratch tossed Alisha away, and Private grabbed her before she can hit the floor.

The buzzer went off, and the judge said, "I'm terribly sorry, but we're all out of time."

Private helped Alisha through the hole and went through it.

"Good night, friends," the judge said. "See you next week on 'What's My Crime?'"

* * *

Scratch turned off the TV and said,

Scratch: Come on, Grounder. Let's get to work. He picked up the kitchen knife and said,

Scratch: You Grounder knock them unconscious, and I'll change the kids back and robotisize them. Grounder picked up the club when Scratch said this.

Scratch looked around and saw no sign of the heroes.

Scratch: Hey, where'd they go?

Grounder saw the hole and said,

Grounder: Hey, Scratch. They must've went through this hole on the wall.

Scratch saw the hole and said,

Scratch: Come on, Grounder. Let's find them!

The Robots searched the area with flashlights. Scratch shined his flashlight upstairs and said,

Scratch: Let's check upstairs.

The Robots went upstairs and searched.

Grounder: Scratch, I wouldn't like going upstairs,

Scratch: Shut up,

Grounder, check the boss's room. I'll check our room.

The boys split up. Scratch searched the bedroom and shone his flashlight under the bed, only to get startled when Private popped out of the bed screaming. The heroes ran over Scratch. When they ran downstairs, Scratch yelled,

Scratch: Grounder! They're heading downstairs!

The boys went downstairs and didn't know that Private and the nineteen heroes were hiding under the stairs. Private saw Tails heading the wrong way and grabbed his tail, causing Tails to yelp.

Grounder turned and said,

Grounder: Hey, Scratch! There they are!

Private screamed and ran with the heroes. Skipper watched through the window as they arrived at the living room. The Robots shut the doors as Scratch said,

Scratch: There's no escape for those Brats, Grounder

* * *

Meanwhile, Splinter and the others ran across the paths, searching for Robotnik's mansion. They arrived at Togo Ranch, but they don't know where to go.

Aleena: Oh, Splinter, I'm afraid we're lost.

It cannot be far ahead, Splinter said. He let out an energy pulse.

Skipper saw the energy pulse and said,

Skipper: That looks like Splinter's energy pulse. He ran to the gates and yelled, Splinter! Aleena! Master Fung! Max! Kiara! Over here!

Max: It's Skipper, Come on!

The others followed Max to Skipper and climbed over the gates, and Kiara asked.

Kiara: Skipper, are our kids all right?

Skipper: There's no time to explain, They're in the mansion. Get them outta here.

Fung: Come on, everyone,

he cried as he and the others ran to the window.

* * *

Back at the living room, the Robots got Private and the heroes cornered.

Scratch: Now we got them, Grounder! They've run out of room!

Suddenly, Splinter and the others broke their way through the window and growled at the boys.

The Robots turned and saw them.

Scratch: Hey, what have we got here? The Adult Team?

He pushed Grounder toward the heroes and said, Scratch: Give them what for, Grounder!

Splinter grabbed the club, and Grounder tried to get it off. Splinter lets it go, which results hitting Scratch in the head with it.

Scratch: Ouch! You idiot! Come on, stupid, let's get them!

Skipper watched through the window as Splinter and the others fought the Robots.

Scratch picked up the chair to hit Fung, who's fighting Grounder, but Splinter jumped and knocked him to the floor before Scratch can hurt his friend. The chair broke the window.

Skipper: My goodness,

Scratch: Get off me, you old Rat!

he snapped,

kicking Splinter off his foot. This results sending Splinter to the wall. the turtles gasped when they see that Scratch's preparing to stab their father.

Scratch: I'll stab you in the chest to finish you off! Splinter dodged before Scratch can stab him and stomped his foot, making Scratch scream in pain.

Skipper: Private, come on! Get the kids out of here!

Private ran out of the mansion with the nineteen heroes.

Splinter and the others kept fighting.

Scratch: Grounder! They're fighting dirty!

Fung grabbed Grounder and tossed him toward Scratch, sending the Robots toward the wall, causing the tiles to crack and fell on them.

Fung: Come on, everyone, let's go!

* * *

He and the others ran out of the mansion and headed toward the barn.

The furious Robots stormed out of the mansion as Scratch yelled,

Scratch: I'll get those heroes and have them back here with my stupid brother Grounder if it's the last thing I do!


	11. Hidden Under The Bridge

**24 Heroes (a 101 dalmatians parody sorta)**

Chapter 11

Back at the barn, when it started snowing, The Adults are happy to reunite with their nineteen kids.

Sonic: Mwommy, we're swo hwappy two swee ywou!

Raph: Masta Splinter, we thought you'll never make it!

Leo: Master Splinter, we're so glad you came,

Sonia: Mwommy, I'm so glad to see you!

Aleena: Oh, my little darlings,

Aleena smiled as her kids hugged her.

Aleena: I'm so happy you're all okay.

Donnie: How'd you find us, Master Splinter?

Splinter: All right, children, settle down. Is that everyone?

Penelly: He's gonna make us robots,

Kiara: He couldn't,

Private: It's true,I heard the whole thing.

May: The robots were gonna knock us cold and then change us into older kids and turn us into robots,

The women gasped as Fung said,

Fung: So that's what Robotnik wants the children for. Splinter, what are we gonna do?

Splinter: We have to get the children back to Togo City, and change them back.

Kowalski: Hey, guys, Get them out of here. The boys are coming.

Private saw the Robots following the heroes' tracks and said,

Private: Oh, my! They're following the tracks!

Skipper: Splinter, go through the back of the barn with your friends and the others, We'll hold them off.

Splinter: Thank you, Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Rico

Aleena: Bless you all,

Kowalski: Get going. Here they come,

The heroes ran through the back of the barn while Skipper blocked the Robots' way. Scratch swung the knife at Skipper and snapped,

Scratch: Get out of the way before I cut your head off!

When the heroes disappeared, Skipper let the boys in.

Grounder: I don't get it, Scratch,

Scratch: No. I think they're hiding in the hay, Go find the matches,We'll burn them.

But before they can make a move, Rico glued dynamite to the bots, then 10 seconds later the dynamite blew up, sending them flying to the wall. Scratch looked out the window and saw the heroes' track on the snow.

Scratch: Hey! There they go, the stupid heroes! Come on, Grounder, let's follow them!

* * *

The Robots ran to the bridge, where the heroes were hiding from under it. They turned on the flashlights as Scratch said,

Scratch: They gotta be around here somewhere.

Grounder: Scratch, I've been thinking,

Scratch: Grounder, what have I told you?

Grounder: But what if they came to the frozen creek so that they cannot leave tracks on it?

He shone his flashlight at the frozen creek until Scratch grabbed him and snapped,

Scratch: Grounder, you idiot! heroes ain't that smart!

The Robots left the bridge, and the heroes came out after Splinter said,

Splinter: All clear, Everyone. All clear.

The heroes traveled down the frozen creek, but the children as little ones usually slip and fall.

Mikey: My feet are slippery, I wish we can walk on the snow.

Splinter: No, my son, we cannot leave tracks.

And with that, he picked Mikey up and followed the others.

* * *

The next morning, down the road, Robotnik, who was furious that the heroes have escaped, had almost collided with the Robots. He drove to them and asked,

Robotnik: Well? Any sign of them?

Scratch: As far as I can tell, we haven't seen a footprint, We've been looking around the entire county.

Grounder: And if we don't find them, we'll eventually give up,

Scratch: And this weather seems to bother us,

Robotnik grabbed the Robots and snapped,

Robotnik: I don't buy those, boys! We'll find them if it takes until next Christmas! Now get going!

He threw the boys to the ground when he said this.

Robotnik: And watch where you're going, you Fools! You wanna get nabbed by the police?

And with that, he drove away, leaving the boys in the snow.


	12. The Rescue Barn

**24 Heroes (a 101 dalmatians parody sorta)**

Chapter 12

Meanwhile, on a snowy storm, the adult teamwere struggling to help the children.

Splinter counted the young heroes.

Splinter: 14, 15, 16, 17, 18...

Splinter saw Mindy sitting on the snow, shivering. Splinter: Come on, Miranda, We cannot give up now.

Mindy: But, Splinter, I'm tired and I'm hungry, Mindy said as Splinter picked her up.

Mindy: My tail's frozen, and...my nose is frozen, and my legs are frozen, and my toes are frozen.

?: Splinter!

a voice called out. Splinter turned and saw a a Flareon named Heat, who was running to him.

Heat: Splinter! I found shelter for you guys to stay for tonight. At the Rescue barn across the road.

He pointed at the barn when he said this.

Splinter: Oh, thank you, Heat, Hold Miranda.

Heat held Mindy, and Splinter ran to the others and yelled,

Splinter: everyone! This way! There's the Rescue barn across the road!

Kiara: Come on, children,

The children followed Splinter as he said,

Splinter: It is not far. Come on, this way. Follow Mister Heat!

He and Heat brought the young heroes, including his friends, to the barn.

* * *

Inside the barn, the young heroes, hungry and cold, saw two Eeveelutions named Sola and Luno, who saw them.

Sola (Soul-la)(Espeon):Oh, look at those little heroes,

Aleena: Are all of the young children inside?

Max: Yes, Nineteen of them.

Luno (Lu-no) (Umbreon) saw the adult team and said,

Luno: It's Splinter. Dude, we were worried about you."

Heat: I've been searching you for hours,I was worried you could get captured by your children's kidnappers. Or was it that man?

May: Mom, I'm hungry,

Penelly: I'm hungry, too, Mom,

Manic: Swo awm I,

"We're all hungry," the other children added.

Kiara: Oh, I'm sorry, children,

Sola smiled and said,

Sola: Would you like warm cheese? It's fresh.

Kiara smiled at her.

Sonic: Mwommy, where iws iwt?

he asked Aleena.

Susan: Where is the warm cheese?

Heat: It's in the crates,

He said, opening one of the crates containing containers of warm cheese. He opened them and said,

Heat: Have some.

The children ran to the containers after Fung said,

Fung: Be sure to wait your turn, children.

Sola handed the piece of ham to Splinter and said, Sola: Here, Splinter. It's for you and the others.

Splinter: Oh, thank you, Miss Sola,

Sola: It's not much,

Splinter yawned and asked,

Splinter: What can we do? We cannot let Mister Robotnik take our children back to his home.

Sola: Well, there's one way. Get to DaraVille.

Splinter: DaraVille?

Sola: Yes. A Eeveelution named Blade (Leafeon) and his wife Icelia (Ice-lia) (Glaceon) live there. They'll be willing to help you.

Splinter yawned and said,

Splinter: I am sorry.

Sola: It's all right, Now, eat your ham, and don't worry about me. I'll make sure they're not here.

And with that, she went outside to watch.

the adult team ate their ham, and Splinter looked at Aleena as he said,

Splinter: Aleena, I sure hope we will hope for the best by the time we get to DaraVille tomorrow.

Aleena yawned and said,

Aleena: Me too.

Later, Splinter, the others, and their children fell asleep. Tomorrow they'll be heading to DaraVille.


	13. The Daring Escape

**24 Heroes (a 101 dalmatians parody sorta)**

Chapter 13

The next morning, it was time to get to DaraVille. Aleena, and the children ran down the snowy hill with Splinter behind them. But as they walk down the hill, the car's horns were heard.

Splinter heard the sound and knew that Robotnik's coming!

Splinter: Hurry, children! Hurry!

After the children went through, Splinter pulled off the branch from the tree and started sweeping the road to cover the tracks.

But it was too late, and Splinter ran away before Robotnik can show up.

Robotnik arrived at the scene and saw the tracks by the branch.

Robotnik: Well, now what have we here?

he asked himself curiously.

He looked at the tracks on the other side and said, Robotnik: So they thought they can outsmart Robotnik.

He honked on the horn to signal the Robots.

Robotnik: Boys! Get over here!

The Robots arrived.

Robotnik: Here's their tracks heading straight for the village!

Robotnik said, pointing at the tracks. The Robots saw the tracks.

Scratch: Well, it looks like it's them alright,

Grounder: Yeah, I'll say,

Robotnik: And they seem to be heading for DaraVille. Let's get to it!

he said, taking off. The Robots followed him.

At DaraVille, a leafeon named Blade and his wife Icelia saw Splinter, and the others coming and said,

Blade: Splinter! I found a ride home!

Splinter: A ride home? everyone, did you hear that?

Aleena: Oh, thank goodness,

Ben: You mean, we don't get to walk anymore?

Blade: Exactly. Come with me,

The heroes followed Blade and Icelia to his place.

Inside the place, Blade pointed at the bus and said,

Blade: Now, look, Splinter. This bus is scheduled to arrive at Togo City today, and I'm sure it will lead you home."

But when he said this, the black Excalibur arrived.

Aleena: everyone, there's Robotnik,

Splinter, Fung, Max, Kiara & Aleena, Blade, and Icelia ducked before Robotnik can see them through the window. When Robotnik passed by, Max looked up and said,

Max: And the Robots.

The boys were at the bus.

Aleena: Oh, Splinter, how will we get to the bus?

Splinter: I do not know, Aleena, but somehow we must get in without getting capture

?: Guys,

Raimundo, covered with soot, said,

Raimundo: Ben just pushed me into the fireplace.

Ben: Raimundo pushed me first!

Ben, covered with soot, too, argued.

Raimundo: Did not!

Ben: Did too!

Raimundo: Did not!

And with that, Raimundo stuck his tongue out at Ben.

Aleena: Please don't fight,

Covered with soot popped an idea in Splinter's brain. He walked to the soot and said,

Splinter: Everyone, I have an idea

And with that, he rolled around the soot and covered himself.

Kiara: Splinter! What are ya doing you crazy boy?

Splinter: Look! I am a shadow creature! If we all roll in the soot, we will all be shadow creatures!

Icelia: Say, that's not a bad idea,

Fung: Come on, children, roll in the soot.

Sonia: You mean, you want us to get dirty?

Clay: Did you hear that, guys?

May: Mom, should we?

Kiara: Well, just do what your elder says,

Raph: I'll make Mikey eat some!

Sue: This, will be awsome

After all of the heroes (Except Blade & Icelia) are covered with soot, Blade said,

Blade: Now stay close with me.

They waited for Robotnik to pass by, and when he did, Blade helped the children through and brought them to the bus, only to wait at the back.

Grounder looked at the disguised heroes and asked,

Grounder: Hey, Scratch, what if the heroes disguised themselves?

Scratch: Say, now that's the question to know, Expecting to believe they have painted themselves black.

He whacked Grounder in the head and snapped, Scratch: You idiot!

The boys looked through the window until Robotnik yelled,

Robotnik: Boys!

They approached to Robotnik.

Robotnik: Well?

Grounder: Now, don't get us wrong, boss, We've been looking all night and day, and we've found no sign of them.

Robotnik: They're somewhere in this village, and we're gonna find them! Now get going!

And with that, he took off.

While bringing the children to the bus, the adult team stopped when Robotnik got his eyes on them.

Kiara: Is he watching us?

Fung: Come on, everyone,

But as they walk, little do they know that drips from the icicles drip on them, revealing spots of true color of their parts.

Robotnik: It can't be, It's impossible.

While waiting, a Meowth passed by and knocked something down, causing buckets of water to spill and wash the heroes' disguises off.

Splinter: Oh, no! Come on, children!

he cried as the heroes ran to the entrance of the bus.

Robotnik: Boys! Get over here!

he yelled, honking on the horn. The Robots arrived.

Robotnik: There they go! In the bus! After them!

The Robots ran after the bus but got knocked down when Blade hit them with his iron tail. The bus's engines started, and the bus moved down.

As the bus travled down the path, the adult team looked at their children. The Robots headed down the other path as Robotnik drove by, following the bus.

Aleena: Splinter! There he is! Robotnik!

Robotnik drove to the side and nearly knocked the bus over the cliff.

?: Hey, dude!

the bus driver named Tyler (TDI) snapped.

Tyler: What the heck are you trying to do? Crazy driving dude!

Robotnik drove to the other side and tried the same thing, which caused the shaking inside the bus. But as he tried to knock the bus down, Robotnik saw the gap at the bridge and tried to stop, but it was too late and he fell down the hill with a priceless look on his face. He then started heading up and jumped over the trees.

Aleena: Splinter, look!

she gasped when she saw the Robots running down to them.

Scratch: There ain't nothing to it! We'll zoom down there and knock them down the cliff!

Robotnik sped up and collided the back of the bus, causing a violent shake inside the bus.

Tyler: Whoa, that dude's really crazy to drive!

Scratch: Now, Grounder!

The Robots built their speed to strike the bus, but then, without warning, they violently collided into Robotnik, causing the Excalibur to break into pieces. The bus left.

Robotnik: You idiots! You, you fools! You rotten, stupid robots! I can't believe you!

Grounder: But, boss...

Grounder got interrupted when Scratch snapped, Scratch: Aw, shut up, Grounder!


	14. Ugly Butnik Song, The Last Chapter

**24 Heroes (a 101 dalmatians parody sorta)**

Chapter 14

As soon as the whole group got home, Max made a cure for the ray the 19 young heroes got zapped by and turned the kids back to their normal ages.

* * *

Sonic: Tell me mom, was I trouble?

Tails: Was I trouble, too?

Aleena: No, you all were not trouble at all

Young Heroes: Good

Leo: We had a long adventure

Clay: It's true

Vine: So, why not sing about our home

Sonia: okay

* * *

Vine: **We have a Hero waterfront home**

Sue: **Where the stunts can roam**

Penelly: **In this location**

Mindy: **Our whole aggregation**

May: **Will love our waterfront home**

May: **na, na, na**

Sonia, Kimiko & Gwen: **Hero waterfront Home!**

* * *

Sonia: now about Butnik

Vine: Yay!

(No Songs are mine and I was trying to make the chapter longer) (They're calling Robotnik Ugly Butnik and ugly)

* * *

May: Look out for Ugly Butnik

Ugly Butnik, Ugly Butnik  
If he doesn't scare you, no evil thing will  
To see him is to take a sudden chill  
Ugly , Ugly Butnik

Sue: The curl of him lips, the ice in him stare  
All innocent children had better beware  
he's like a spider waiting for the kill  
Look out for Ugly Butnik

Penelly: Ugly , Ugly Butnik  
If he doesn't scare you, no evil thing will  
Ugly , Ugly Butnik  
To see him is to take a sudden chill  
Ugly Butnik

Mindy: This vampire bat, this inhuman beast  
he ought to be locked up and never released  
The world was such a wholesome place  
Until Ugly , Ugly Butnik, yeah

Kimiko: Ugly , Ugly Butnik  
If he doesn't scare you, no evil thing will  
Ugly , Ugly Butnik  
To see him is to take a sudden chill  
Ugly Butnik

Gwen: At first you think Ugly is a devil  
But after time has worn away the shock  
You come to realize, you've seen him kind of eyes  
Watching you from underneath a rock

Vine: Ugly , Ugly Butnik  
If he doesn't scare you, no evil thing will  
Ugly , Ugly Butnik  
To see him is to take a sudden chill

Sonia: Ugly , Ugly Butnik  
If he doesn't scare you, no evil thing will  
Ugly , Ugly Butnik  
To see him is to take a sudden chill  
Ugly Butnik

Vine: Ugly Butnik, yeah  
Ugly Butnik  
Kimiko: Look out for Ugly Butnik


End file.
